Die bunte Maske des schwarzen Katers
by mirage451
Summary: Hermine ist an einem Tiefpunkt angelang. Sie weiß, dass sie sich jeden Tag belügt. Doch will sie wirklich etwas daran ändern?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Leider gehört keine der Figuren mir...da kann man halt nichts dagegen tun. Ich borge sie mir aber trotzdem kurz aus. Man darf doch seinen Spaß haben, oder?

**DIE BUNTE MASKE DES SCHWARZEN KATERS**

Hermine Granger - Ein Bücherwurm.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut landeten Edgar Allan Poes Erzählungen auf dem Boden des Schlafraumes von Gryffindor.

Hermine Granger - Eine gefühlslose Rechenmaschine.

Ich hatte Angst.

Hermine Granger - Eine verbissene Kämpferin.

Und ich wollte aufgeben.

"Verdammt, verdammt!... verdammt... So kann es doch nicht weitergehen.

Es kann so nicht weitergehen.

Es kann nicht ... weitergehen.

Es, ...es geht einfach nicht."

Ich weinte, ich weinte zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einem Jahr. Damals, damals habe ich mir versprochen, dass ich stark sein werde.

Hermine wird immer die Streberin sein, die sich nicht auf das Niveau eines pubertierenden Teenagers herunterlassen wird! Denn sie ist doch viel klüger, mutiger, weiser und erwachsener als alle anderen.

Kann man sich denn als mutig bezeichnen, wenn man es nicht mal schafft, ohne einen "speziellen" Trank den Tag zu bewältigen? Wenn man nicht mehr dazu in der Lage ist sich die verdammten lateinischen Namen der Kräuter, die man sonst immer so schnell aufgegriffen hatte, zu merken.

"Der dummen Hermine Granger ist es wohl zu viel geworden?"

Es war definitiv zu viel von allem.

Ich ging wieder zu meinem Nachttisch, dessen kleine Fächer magisch vor "Einbrechern" geschützt waren. Ich murrte das Passwort vor mich hin. Mit einem leisen 'Pop!' öffnete sich das oberste Fach.

Drei Fläschchen lagen nebeneinander. Ich nahm das zweite, schraubte den Verschluss auf. Eine graue Wolke stieg zu meiner Nase hoch.

"Der Zaubertrank reagierte mit Sauerstoff...", bemerkte ich trocken.

Ich schluckte den Inhalt schnell herunter. Den unangenehmen Geschmack bemerkte ich nicht mehr. Diese Eigenschaft der dunkelblauen Brühe störte mich mit der Zeit genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass es ziemlich ungesund war es in so großen Mengen zu sich zu nehmen.

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. Ein warmes Sonnenlicht schien die Wiesen und Hügel vor mir zu überfluten. Es war Sommer. Eigentlich ein wunderschöner Sommertag.

Wie paradox das Leben doch ist.


	2. Chapter 2

(naja, die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören immer noch nicht mir, außerdem will ich mit dieser FF kein Geld machen, und wenn ich's sogar wollen würde, würde es wahrscheinlich nicht klappen mit dem Verkauf)

* * *

"Miss Granger, denken Sie wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen?", ertönte eine eiskalte Stimme und unterbrach Hermines leichten und unbeschwerten Tagtraum. 

Ihr kürzlich noch zusammengesunkener und müder Körper richtete sich blitzartig auf. Ihre Pupillen waren aber immer noch unfokussiert , sie sah Professor Snapes leicht verschwommenes, jedoch sehr verärgert erscheinendes Gesicht an.

"Hat es denn der Besserwisserin plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen?", sagte Professor Snape hinabblickend.

"Ich, ich..."

Hermine wendete ihren Blick kurz von Snape ab und schaute Harry an. Dieser war ebenfalls unscharf.

"Alles ist gut, alles ist gut, Hermine", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Ihr wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Hermines Hände umklammerten verkrampft den Tisch vor ihr. Die Knöchel schon weiß vor Anspannung, und ihre Gesichtshaut blass, wie das Pergament, das vor ihr lag.

Snape neigte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite.  
"Miss Granger? ... Miss Granger, hören Sie mich?"

Die Stimme kam Hermine bekannt vor, trotzdem konnte sie sie nicht einordnen.

Dann wurde alles schwarz und still.

Nein, so konnte man den Zustand der Ohnmacht, in dem sich Hermine zu der Zeit befand, nicht beschreiben. Es fühlte sich für sie befreiend an. Sie schien für einen kurzen Augenblick zu schweben... dann schlief sie.

Hermine träumte. Sie träumte von ihren Eltern , von Harry und von dem Dunklen Lord.


End file.
